


Iris

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad day in SHIELD leaves Bucky shutting off from Clint. After he climbs in the shower, Clint follows behind to try to get Bucky to open up to him in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

It had been a long day, that much was for sure. Clint was exhausted and so was James. Work had been hard. They both had their typical psych evaluations and neither had gone well. They road back to the house in silence together, neither of them daring to say a word. Clint’s mind was a mess from the stress of it all. Stressed about his evaluation, stressed about James’s even though the other man hadn’t mentioned a word of his. Clint could tell by the tension in the other it hadn’t gone well. Once they’d arrived, they walked up to the house quietly. Everything went along the same routine. Shoes off by the door, hang their coats up on the coat rack by the door. James made his way to the living room and crashed on the couch.

Clint had chosen to make his way to the kitchen instead. He opened the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle of beer. Twisting the cap off, he tossed it at the trash can and missed. A small frustrated sigh escaped him. He never missed. Even something small like that was something he never missed doing. He didn’t bother picking it up, making a mental note to do it later. The archer made his way to the living room to see James sitting comfortably staring at the tv. The history channel was on. It was something the two of them enjoyed watching together. Clint found it interesting while James had a chance to learn a bit about what he’d missed through the years.

Quietly Clint sat down beside him, his arm moving to the back of the couch behind James’s head and his other hand held the beer. He lifted it to his lips, savoring the flavor while they tried to relax. After about twenty minutes, Clint broke the silence. “You okay?” James just nodded his head. For a moment the archer considered pressing for more information, but decided against it. He understood not wanting to talk about what people thought went on in his mind. He didn’t blame James for shutting himself off. Out of habit, he started running his fingers through the brunette’s hair. It was a calming gesture he’d done before to help James relax. Usually it worked, but it didn’t seem to be doing the job this time.

About half way through the beer and into another show, Clint decided to break the silence once more. “Why don’t you go get a shower? Relax, forget about the day?” James mumbled and didn’t move for a moment, but he eventually stood up and turned to stalk towards the bathroom. Clint grabbed his hand, the bionic one, to stop him a moment. James turned to give him a cold stare, but Clint ignored it. Giving a light tug, he pulled the assassin down to his level and briefly pressed his lips against the other’s. “Don’t let it get to you. I’m still here and not going anywhere.” Clint could see a small smile tug at the corners of the other’s lips, but he didn’t stay long enough to let the archer see it.

Clint could hear the shower running and relaxed into the couch. He stared at the tv almost blankly, not paying much attention to what was on. His mind was a rush worrying about what was going on in James’s mind. Soon he finished the beer and sat the glass down on the table. Clint stood up, having full intentions of getting himself another one before he decided against it. Instead he made his way to the bathroom. James was shutting himself off again. The last time something like this had happened, the Winter Soldier had been triggered. Clint didn’t want to see his boyfriend go through that again.

James didn’t hear the door open, or at least he didn’t acknowledge it. The room was filled with steam and Clint took advantage of the cover to strip quickly. Without a second thought, the archer climbed into the shower behind the assassin. James looked over his shoulder and glared at Clint. “What are you-” He stopped talking when Clint wrapped his arms around the other’s midsection and pulled him close. His forehead rested on James’s shoulder and he stood there holding the other. “I don’t know what’s going on, but don’t shut me out. Please.” He muttered quietly into the other’s back. James was silent.

For a few minutes neither of them did anything. They stood there, letting the hot water wash away the burdens of the day. At least for a moment they could escape everything. That was enough for Clint. James finally moved, turning around in Clint’s arms and wrapping his own tightly around the other. Clint gave a small smile before pressing his lips firmly against James’s. This time the assassin didn’t pull away. Their lips lingered together for a moment before Clint stepped into the other more. He deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing past the other’s lips and forcing its way into James’s mouth.

The kiss was desperate, needy. Clint wanted some kind of real affection. At least for tonight, he knew they both needed it. After a few minutes, Clint pulled away breathless and stared back at James’s blue eyes. Clint reached behind James and turned the water off. The archer climbed out of the shower and grabbed the towels. The two of them dried themselves off in silence, almost as if not acknowledging the short intimate moment. They both wrapped the towels around their waists and walked out of the bathroom. Once they made it to the bedroom, James moved to the dresser to get a pair of boxers. Clint walked up to him, pulling him to turn to him once more. His lips captured the assassin’s once more. The need, the want just as strong as before.

James was hesitant for a moment, but didn’t pull away. Clint stepped into him and slowly pushed him onto the bed. He pulled the towels away and climbed on top of the other man. His hands moved to James’s neck, holding it tightly and firmly as his tongue wrestled against the other’s in desperation. James’s hands reluctantly moved to Clint’s waist, the metal from his arm sending a shiver down Clint’s spine. Feeling the shiver, James wrapped his arms tightly around the other and pulled him into his chest.

For a moment they held each other and kissed with desperation and need. They were both lonely, even in their relationship. Both were too shut off from the other to let themselves forget about everything. This time was different. Clint pulled away from the kiss and trailed his lips down James’s jaw and neck. He paused where he could feel the other’s racing pulse against his lips and nipped at it lightly. Between his legs he could feel James’s cock stir. A smile twitched at his lips and he did it again. The same reaction happened. Clint pressed his hips into James’s and a small gasp came from the other’s mouth. That and being able to feel the other’s growing erection was more than enough okay for Clint to move further.

There was no real foreplay. At this point Clint just wanted to be close to James. One hand moved down between them and his fingers wrapped around James’s length firmly. For a few minutes he rubbed his hand slowly, teasingly. He could feel the assassin’s throat catch in his throat and pressed his lips instantly against the other’s. James moved one hand to the back of Clint’s neck and held him firmly against his lips, refusing to let the archer escape him at this point. Clint continued teasing him and by doing so had brought himself to full arousal. The two were breathless and already panting when James finally pulled away. “I want you.” He finally admitted against Clint’s lips.

Carefully and slowly, he guided the assassin’s cock into him. Clint pressed his lips firmly against James’s once more as he let himself adjust and become comfortable. Slowly he pressed his hips into James’s. The assassin didn’t move, but small moans escaped into Clint’s mouth. Once Clint had taken all of James and was comfortable, he started moving his hips in a slow rythm. James didn’t move still, instead he satisfied himself in letting Clint take complete control. It was slow, almost torturous, but he loved every second of it. Slowly Clint’s movements began to pick up and a loud gasp escaped him when he felt James hit his prostate. The room was quickly being filled with their sounds, gradually becoming loud with each move.

Clint sat up as he picked up the pace and James’s hand wrapped around his cock to tease it. Fingers moved carefully across the sensitive skin and Clint moaned louder. His breath caught in his throat when their hips met again and he felt the familiar pleasure shoot through him as James hit his prostate again. The assassin wrapped his fingers firmly around the archer and matched a pace to the other riding him. He watched the other man squirm and moan louder with each movement and he could feel Clint throbbing in his palm. The sounds were a give away that the archer was close, but James wasn’t too far off from his own orgasm.

Pre-cum dripped across his hand and he began meeting Clint’s movements by pushing his hips forward, making sure to hit his prostate each time. “Fuck..” Clint muttered and before he could stop himself, his body tensed. He stopped for a moment, their hips touching as his cock throbbed and he came. James kept his hand movements and pressing himself deeper into the other man, gasping loudly as he felt himself tense seconds after Clint’s release. His hands moved to Clint’s hips and he held the man still as he buried himself deep to let himself release.

When it was over both men were exhausted. Clint stared down at James, almost admiring the other man before he carefully slid the other out of him and pressed a firm kiss on his lips. He climbed off the assassin and laid on the bed, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. James smirked as he watched the other. He brought his bionic arm up and ran the cold metal fingers against the archer’s cheek. After a few minutes of resting, catching their breath and recovering they cleaned themselves up. Neither bothered getting dressed. Instead they climbed into the bed naked. Clint’s head laid on James’s chest and the brunette ran his fingers through the other’s hair until the archer finally fell asleep. For once, he found himself drifting to sleep soon afterwards.


End file.
